1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to, and has its principal object provision of, the rapid germination of orchid seeds from green capsules, particularly the seeds of the commercially important orchid Vanilla planifolia.
2. Prior Art
Representative art published on the germination of Vanilla planifolia seeds includes:
L. Knudson, "Germination of seeds of vanilla," Am. Jour. Bot. 37:241-247 (1950); PA1 C. P. Hegarty, "Observations on the germination of orchid seed," Am. Orchid Soc. Bull. 24:457-464 (1955); and PA1 C. L. Withner, "Ovule culture and growth of vanilla seedlings," Am. Orchid Soc. Bull. 24:380-382 (1955). PA1 (1) aseptic preparation of explants of capsule tissue, with seeds adhering, from the green capsule; followed by PA1 (2) incubation of the explants at around 25.degree. C. and in darkness in an agar-solidified culture medium of Murashige and Skoog (MS) basal salts supplemented with specific and novel growth regulators, vitamins, sucrose, and casein hydrolysate.
See also, Sahai et al., "Producing high value food ingredients via plant biotechnology," The World Biotech Report 1980, Part 1, pp. 71-85.